


Donor ID: FDB2859

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Modern Royalty, Artificial Insemination, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under pressure from his uncle, Fíli must contact the sperm bank he made a donation to during his last year of college to get back all of the specimens from said donation. Only he can't get all of them. One such specimen was already purchased and used by one of their clients. Fíli is determined to find out who this mystery woman is. The question is- what does he do if he finds her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not even remember how this story came to me, but the reaction when I hypothetically posted on Tumblr if it would be an interest was overwhelming, so here we are.
> 
> The sperm bank info is pretty accurate for two reasons: 1) I, myself, am looking into eventually using a sperm bank to have a child of my own, so I've done the research. 2) My roommate used to work for the sperm bank I am most likely going to go through because of their reputation.

“You _**what**_?!” Thorin, the King of Erebor, bellowed at his nephew, Prince Fíli, Duke of Ered Luin and current heir presumptive to the throne of the small European island of Erebor.

“I was strapped for money, so I donated sperm to a sperm bank,” Fíli said, though his comment was sheepish as he admitted such a thing in front of his parents, the Princess Royal Dís, and Finn, the Grand Duke of Ered Mithrin.

Thorin ran fingers through his thick, silver-streaked dark hair as he paced his office. He future bride, Enelya, watched him worriedly. She hated seeing his stress and tension, despite their future marriage being a political union, the two had quickly fallen in love as well. She worried for her future husband and king.

“If you were in need of money, you should have contacted me,” Thorin snarled, looking at his nephew. “Now we need to correct this.”

“We were not speaking at the time,” Fíli said. “And I did not want to prove you right that I could not handle things on my own because of it. The donations are done completely anonymously. If someone chooses my donation, they do not know who I am. Only the very basics. Hair color, eye color, ethnicity of each parent, hair type, height, and weight. Even religion in case there are genetic issues pre-disposed to said religious groups.”

“Such as?” Thorin demanded. Fíli rolled his eyes before he answered.

“People of Jewish descent are pre-disposed to genetic diseases such as Tay-Sachs disease,” he said. “Ethnicity is important because some ethnicities are pre-disposed to blood issues, such as different types of anemia. Any knowledge shared is strictly to ensure health of the child, not to weed out a member of royalty.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Thorin said. “Contact whatever sperm bank you went to and demand to pay for all the samples and have them destroyed.”

“Thorin, don’t you think you are being a bit unreasonable?” Dís questioned.

“Unreasonable?” Thorin questioned. “Are you not appalled that your own son could have a child out there that you do not know of?”

“I have no claim to any child that comes from the sperm I donated,” Fíli said. “Nor do they have claim to anything…”

“I care not!” Thorin roared.

“Thorin,” Enelya finally said, stepping in and walking over to her fiancé. She rested her hand on his rigid arm. “Fíli, consider your uncle’s thoughts on this. Should this news get out, it could cause quite the scandal to the royal family. Erebor has faced enough over the past fifty years, this is not something to add to it.”

Fíli sighed, running his fingers through his shoulder-length blonde hair. His future aunt had a very good point. With everything that happened in the civil war that had led to the overthrowing of the crown and their family fleeing, Erebor had been cast into ruin before Thorin and Frerin had returned to take their home back. Frerin was forever changed when he lost a leg during the final confrontation with Smaug Drake, but the Durinson line was restored to their rightful place on the throne. Thorin was only now marrying, fifteen years after reclaiming the throne and rebuilding Erebor. If not for Dís’ marriage to Finn, they would have been destitute and unable to reclaim their rightful place.

“Very well, Uncle,” Fíli said. “I will contact the sperm bank and get every sample back and destroyed.”

## 

♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦

“What do you mean you can not return all of the vials?” Fíli asked the general manager of the sperm bank, having arranged a private meeting.

“I mean I can return all the ones we still have, which is all but one,” the manager said. “One vial of your donation was chosen about five months ago.”

Fíli closed his eyes a moment, feeling a throb starting just behind his left eye. He rubbed at his temple a moment. “May I have the contact information?” he questioned.

“I am sorry, Mister DaBragi,” the manager said. “But that is confidential information. We are not allowed to give that out.”

“I need to find whoever--,” Fíli said.

“I do apologize, but I can not,” the manager said. “When you made your donation, it was a closed donation. Even if you had an open donation, it is up to the person who got your sample if they choose to contact us for your information if they wish for you to know the child or not.”

“Could you open my donation to that person only and inform them for me that I wish to meet?” Fíli questioned.

The manager looked a bit dubious, her eyes narrowing a bit as she shook her head. “That is highly unorthodox,” she said.

“But is it permitted?” he asked.

The manager sighed. She tapped her pen against the clipboard in hand as she had been arranging for the remaining vials of Fíli’s sperm to be purchased by him. “Yes, it is,” she finally said. “But I can not guarantee that the person who received your sample will even contact you.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Fíli said. “Thank you.” He pulled out a card with his contact information, handing it over to her. Once she finished arranging for his remaining samples, he left the clinic via the back entrance so as not to draw attention to himself. He could only hope that whomever had bought his sample would be in touch.

## 

♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦

“You have a letter from the sperm bank,” Tauriel Flamehair told her roommate, Sigrid Bowman as she walked into their townhouse after her doctor’s appointment. She was halfway through her second trimester and the doctor was very pleased with both her progress and that of the baby’s. A soft frown formed on Sigrid’s face as she walked over.

“That’s unusual,” Sigrid said, picking up the letter. “Anything else?”

“Legolas has sent a series of love letters, yet again,” Tauriel said, amusement filling her voice. “He might have hinted that he wanted to propose while I was at the estate over the weekend.”

“Because that’s a complication I need,” Sigrid said, setting her things down on the nearby chair before heading into the kitchen to get some much needed juice and water.

“He thinks he is doing the right thing,” Tauriel commented, flipping through her book. “He’s still not convinced that you were artificially inseminated and that the baby is his.”

Sigrid snorted lightly. “Blow jobs do not lead to conception,” she said dryly. “Or did he miss that part of biology class?”

Tauriel choked on her coffee, glaring at Sigrid. “More than I needed to know,” she said. “Wait… you two never?”

“Nope,” Sigrid said, opening the letter. “He was fine with getting head, maybe fingering me a bit, but was never interested in actually having sex.”

“Huh,” Tauriel said. “I wonder if he’s gay like so many people suggest.”

“I’d hazard a guess that he’s at least bisexual,” Sigrid said, her eyes scanning the letter. Eyes widening, she began to shake.

“Sig?” Tauriel questioned, noticing her look. She set her book down and rose, heading to the island counter of their kitchen.

“The um… the donor who I chose wishes to be in contact,” Sigrid said. “Says that he changed his mind about being a closed donor and that all donations of his have been removed from the bank, with the exception of the one vial chosen by me.”

“I thought the point of all that was anonymity?” Tauriel asked, frowning.

“It is, but some donors donate openly with the permission that if the person who chooses their specimen wishes, they can meet,” Sigrid said. She lifted a card to show Tauriel. “They sent his card in case I wanted to meet him.”

Tauriel pulled her laptop over to her, lifting the lid to turn it on. “Let’s google him, see if we can get some dirt, then you can decide,” she said.

“But the point of me getting inseminated is because I didn’t want to deal with the hassle of a man in my life,” Sigrid pointed out, handing the card over when Tauriel wiggled her fingers.

Tauriel gave her a look, arching a brow. “That’s because the guys you have had the misfortune to be with were complete dicks that would make horrible father material and you were done waiting for Mr. Right,” she reminded her. She waved the card at Sigrid. “Maybe he is Mr. Right.”

“And maybe he is a broke college student who enjoys porn and wants nothing more than to make money by jacking off,” Sigrid quipped.

Tauriel snorted as she began typing in the name on the card before hitting send. Her eyes widened and she straightened. “Orrr,” she said. “He’s the prince to a newly restored nation and heir presumptive of the crown until his uncle, the king, has his own child.”

“Right,” Sigrid said. “Because that’s… holy shit.” Tauriel had spun the laptop around to show Sigrid the information, including the news article of Thorin’s engagement announcement and a picture of the royal family.

“Plus he’s hot as fuck,” Tauriel said when Sigrid dragged the laptop towards her. “The entire family is. Between you and him, that kid is going to be a heartbreaker.”

Before she even read the picture’s caption, Sigrid’s eyes immediately fixed on the smartly dressed blonde with his hair pulled back and closely trimmed beard. There was the hint of a dimple in his left cheek that she could see with the smirk he was giving the camera. A blue and silver sash crossed over a very broad chest and Sigrid’s pregnant hormones switched into overdrive at the mere idea of seeing that barrel chest without a stitch of fabric hiding his skin from view.

“So,” Tauriel said, cutting into a fantasy that was starting to take over Sigrid’s imagination. When she lifted her blue-hazel eyes to Tauriel’s deep emerald, the redhead continued. “You going to contact him?”

“I have no bloody clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo titles. 
> 
> Frerin and Finn (the name I use for Fíli and Kíli's dad) are both alive in this. Only Thráin and Thror are definitely deceased. I haven't decided yet if Thorin's mother is alive or not, though I am considering it and having her be like Maggie Smith's character in Downton Abbey or even like the grandmother in "What a Girl Wants" with Colin Firth. 
> 
> In any case, Finn is the Grand Duke of Ered Mithrin, which is Sindarin for the Grey Mountains, while Fíli is the Duke of Ered Luin, aka in the 'verse as the Blue Mountains, as well as the current heir presumptive. I am probably going to have that Frerin is Prince Royal and Archduke of Moria. I haven't figure out yet what "official" title Kíli is going to have. 
> 
> Thorin is betrothed, obviously, so any child he and Enelya have will be the heir to Erebor, regardless of gender, a change from the norm. There will be history lessons in the story once Sigrid and Fíli meet, or even as she is doing her research about her baby daddy. I haven't decided yet, but the likelihood is that Frerin has chosen to remove himself from the line of succession. As I paired him off with Bilbo in Porté Danse, I may do that here and he has removed himself because he can not produce an heir with a male spouse or it is due to Bilbo being a divorceé or something or the other that would mean Frerin could not eventually be King should something happen to Thorin AND marry Bilbo. I haven't decided yet. He is perfectly happy being the Prince Royal and Archduke of Moria. No kinginess for this Durinson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin acts like an idiot, Fíli fills some people in on the situation, and maybe getting in touch with Sigrid isn't going to be as difficult as they initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters introduced! Decided to go with Thorin's mother being alive and being a true spitfire, plus I figured that since Dís' hubby is very much alive, there is a third sibling, a daughter.

“Have you heard anything?” Fíli had to close his eyes a moment at the question. It had been the same question every day for the last two weeks since Fíli had left his card with the sperm bank.

“No, Uncle,” he finally said, turning to face Thorin. “I told you. I gave my information to pass on to the person who got my vial, but all the sperm bank can do is pass on the information. They cannot make the person contact me. It is at that person’s discretion if they choose to or not.”

“Enough is enough,” Thorin said. He turned to look at Frerin, who was leaning against the mantle in the family room. “Frerin, use your skills and find this girl--.”

“Thorin Oakenshield, he will do no such thing!” There was a sharp rap of a cane on the floor as the Queen Dowager, Freja, walked into the family room, followed by her daughter and future daughter-in-law. 

“Mother, this is important,” Thorin said.

“Amad has a point,” Frerin said. “We are trying to _avoid_ a scandal, not create one.”

“This girl needs to be found!” Thorin said sharply. “She carries a future prince or princess…”

“Technically, she doesn’t,” Dís said. “At least she wouldn’t know that if you hadn’t insisted that Fíli find a way to contact her. But as the process is anonymous, you face litigation if you push the issue and find the girl via investigators.”

“She’s carrying a Durin!” Thorin snapped.

“And she would have every single right to take us for as much as she would want if you dare to hack into systems to find out who she is and track her down,” Dís said. “I realize patience is not your strong suit, but you need to have some. If the girl wants to contact Fíli, that is up to her, **_not_** you!”

“Your future grandchild is out there and you don’t want to find him or her?” Thorin asked, incredulous.

“Of course I want to find him or her!” Dís said. “But I am also aware that we have no legal leg to stand on. Fíli signed legal documentation when he donated sperm, and while he has changed _his_ side of things, the girl still has every legal right to not contact him unless she so wishes.”

“No,” Thorin said firmly, looking at his brother. “You will find this girl.” He looked at Fíli. “And we will prepare an engagement so the child is not born out of wedlock.”

“Are you insane?” Frerin demanded of his brother. “You aren’t listening!”

“I will not become engaged to _**anyone**_ unless I am in love with them,” Fíli said, his tone hard.

“You will do as I say!” Thorin roared, before yelping and hopping on one leg, reaching down to rub the side of his leg. “Mother?!”

Freja reached up and cuffed her son in the ear. “Be lucky I do not do worse to you,” she said, shaking her cane. “You are being an unreasonable tyrant who is not listening to anything we are saying.”

“Mother,” Thorin started.

“ _ **Enough**_ ,” Freja said with a hard thump of her cane against the floor. “You may be the ruler of Erebor, but _**I**_ am still head of this family and I say you will cease and desist this foolishness!”

Thorin’s face flushed as his jaw tightened. “Yes, Amad,” he reluctantly said.

“What did I miss?” Kíli asked, walking into the family room, having heard the raised voices as he walked into the estate.

“Kíli!” Dís said, hurrying over to her youngest son, hugging him close. His father was just behind him, nodding to one of the butlers that was walking through the front hall to get Kíli’s bags.

“Your grandmother taking your uncle to task for being an idiot,” Frerin said. He grinned and managed to skip out of the way of Thorin taking a brotherly swipe at him. 

“Behave, both of you,” Freja said, giving both sons a look.

“Oookay,” Kíli said. “So why is Uncle Thorin being an idiot this time?” He lifted his hands when Thorin glared. “To be fair, Uncle, it happens more often than not.”

“No respect,” Thorin grumbled. He sighed when Enelya walked over and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his jawline.

“My poor love,” she teased him.

“Fíli, love, why don’t you go with your brother to get him settled and explain what is going on,” Freja said. “I will continue to talk your uncle.”

“Oh Mahal…”

## 

♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kíli said, turning from his closet, shirt and hanger in hand, to face his brother. “You _what_?”

“That was a little scary,” Fíli said, fiddling with an antique dagger that was in Kíli’s room. He waved the tip at his brother. “You sounded just like Uncle Thorin when he found out.”

“Not surprised,” Kíli said, hanging the shirt up. He walked over to his brother, taking the dagger away and setting it back on his desk. “What the hell were you possessed by to donate sperm?!”

“You know for a fact why,” Fíli said, lacing his fingers together as he lounged on the bed, legs crossed at the ankle. “Uncle and I weren’t talking and I needed cash.”

“And you couldn’t… oh I don’t know… call Amad or Adad for it, Uncle Frerin, or Grandmama?” Kíli threw up his hands. “Hell, even Lagertha would have been an option!”

“First of all, I love Lagertha,” Fíli said, sitting up more to prop himself on his elbow. “But despite being younger than us both, she would have worried about me and run straight to Amad and Adad, and I didn’t want them involved. I didn’t want to prove to Thorin that I couldn’t take care of myself.”

“Oh _that_ argument,” Kíli said.

“Yes,” Fíli said. “ _That_ argument. Thorin immediately demand I get all the samples from the clinic to destroy. Which I did.”

“Why do I hear a but?” Kíli asked.

Fíli sighed and sat up completely. “But one vial had already been purchased,” he said. 

“Let me guess,” Kíli said. “I walked in on Thorin demanding you find the girl and make things right?”

“Worse,” Fíli said. “Because of the nature of how sperm donations work, all I was able to do was leave my contact info with the clinic to send to her. It’s up to her if she wishes to contact me or not. Thorin wanted Frerin to use his investigative skills to track her down since she hadn’t contacted me yet, and intended on making us marry so the child isn’t out of wedlock.”

Kíli’s brow furrowed. “How the hell does he know that the vial wasn’t bought by a woman who has a husband who’s shooting blanks?” he asked. “Can’t force a marriage on a woman who is already married.”

“Crude, but good point,” Fíli pointed out.

“Knock, knock,” a female voice said from the door. The two men looked towards it, smiling at the lovely blonde woman standing in the doorframe.

“Lagertha!” Kíli said, walking over. He hugged her and swung her around, laughing when she smacked him. “Was wondering if you were home yet.”

“Just got in,” Lagertha said. She smiled at Fíli as he hugged her and lifted her up, without swinging. “You two looked like you were in a very deep conversation.”

“Fíli was just filling me in on how, for once, he’s the brother that screwed up instead of me,” Kíli said with a grin.

Lagertha’s eyebrow arched before looking at Fíli. “Is that true? Has my illustrious, never do wrong, big brother gotten in trouble?” she asked.

“Kíli is only slightly exaggerating,” Fíli said. “But yes, I am facing a unique problem at the moment.”

“Oh I must hear this,” Lagertha said, walking over to drop onto the end of Kíli’s bed, tucking a leg underneath her.

Sighing, Fíli walked over and sat on the other side of his sister. “Remember when Thorin and I weren’t on speaking terms for a bit?” he asked.

The blonde slowly nodded. “Something about him claiming you couldn’t take care of yourself if you tried?” she asked.

“That’d be it,” Fíli said. “Anyway, I found myself hard up on cash, and since I wasn’t going to give Thorin any excuse to prove his point, I… uh… well I donated sperm to a sperm bank.”

Lagertha’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open at her brother’s confession. She had to cough a moment before, resting her hand against her chest. “You… you donated sperm to a sperm bank? For money?” she asked.

“No need to make it sound so scandalous,” Fíli mumbled.

“Well… isn’t it? If you are bringing it up, it means Uncle Thorin found out and is justifiably pissed,” Lagertha said. “Fee, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I needed to eat,” Fíli said.

“Then why didn’t you call me or Kee?” Lagertha asked. “We would have wired you money.” She looked at her other brother before arching a brow. “Okay I would have wired it because I would have had it.”

“Hey!” Kíli said. He grumble when Lagertha waved her hand at him.

“I didn’t want to prove Thorin right,” Fíli said. “In hindsight, I realize it was a pretty dumb thing to do, and in a way childish, but it’s done.”

“Did Uncle Thorin make you get all the samples?” Lagertha asked.

“All but one,” Kíli said, being the typical helpful brother.

“Why not al-- oh Fee,” Lagertha said, putting the pieces together.

“Yeah,” Fíli said. “Now Thorin is hell bent on wanting me to find this girl, but I can’t exactly do that without her contacting me first.” He noticed his sister’s questioning look. “Legal reasons.”

“Look, I know a girl who was in one of my art classes who got artificially inseminated,” Lagertha said. “I’ll ask her about the process from her end. Maybe she can give me some insight that can help.”

“Wouldn’t it be hysterical if she was Fíli’s mystery girl?” Kíli said, amused.

“I doubt it,” Lagertha said. “I don’t see Sigrid as the type to go all the way to Paris to get sperm, when I am sure she could find a viable sperm bank in Wales.”

“Whatever help this Sigrid can give would be greatly appreciated,” Fíli said. “Thanks, Lagertha.”

“Anything for my big brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I very much wanted to throw in the curve ball that the very woman they are looking for is a woman that Lagertha knows from uni. And yes, it will come out that Sigrid very much took a weekend trip to Paris from Wales in order to go to a very reputable sperm bank there, to avoid scrutiny as well as getting some of the muckity mucks she goes to uni with as her baby daddy. 
> 
> I even googled it to see how long it would take to do a trip from Wales to Paris. Driving it would take approximately 9.5 hours one way. For me, that's like driving from where I live here in Pennsylvania out to where my mom used to live in Michigan. Very doable in a weekend.
> 
> BTW- Yes, I named Fíli and Kíli's sister Lagertha after the character on Vikings, and her face is the actress who plays her. Maybe I will do a family graphic, because in my headspace, Finn (or Víli or whatever name others choose for him) looks like Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Dís looks like Meghan Ory, and Frerin looks like Gerard Butler. I am leaning heavily towards Freja looking like Maggie Smith, or else she'll look like Helen Mirren. Both actresses are sass mistresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising discoveries and surprising phone calls happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fastest I have ever turned around another update after posting one, but the muses got very chatty all of a sudden to get *this* chapter written.
> 
> All of the italics in this chapter are Lagertha's side of the conversation on the phone.

Sigrid was curled on her side, listening to soothing music as she rubbed the baby bump that was finally starting to show more. She looked less like she had gained weight and looked more like she was pregnant. Thankfully it was her day off, because the stress of the last couple weeks since she was contacted by the sperm bank had been eating at her. She didn’t have the heart to tell her father about what was going on, not wanting to worry him.

She still hadn’t made a decision if she was going to contact the man or not. Tauriel had insisted on doing more research into the family before she would let Sigrid make any decisions alone.

“Holy shit!” Sigrid frowned when she heard the loud exclamation from downstairs. She was just sitting up when she heard Tauriel’s steps on the stairs before the redhead was walking into her room with her laptop.

“Look!” Tauriel said, turning to show Sigrid what she had been reading. Sigrid’s eyes widened and her face paled. Her eyes drifted down to the caption of the picture in the article.

_Royal solidarity: The Erebor royalty (l.r.) Prince Finn daBragi, Grand Duke of Ered Mithrin, Princess Royal Dís Durin-daBragi, Lady Enelya Ar-Feiniel Reimek, King Thorin “Oakenshield” Durin, Prince Fíli daBragi, Duke of Ered Luin, Queen Dowager Freja Odinsbane-Durin, Princess Lagertha daBragi, Prince Kíli daBragi, Duke of Orocarni, and Prince Royal Frerin, Archduke of Moria, attends the coronation of King Aragorn Elessar._

“Lagertha’s my baby’s aunt?” Sigrid said, her throat tightening.

“Biologically, it would appear so,” Tauriel said. “She never gave any indication she was related to royalty!”

“Do you blame her?” Sigrid said. “Look at the shit I got when people found out I was nobility, all because of some great-great-great grandfather or whatever.”

“That was just due to Alfrid and his lackeys,” Tauriel pointed out. “Pissed it wasn’t his family or his boss’ family that came into the money.”

“This seems too weird and almost creepy,” Sigrid said with a groan. “Of all the donors, I end up choosing a vial that is a) royalty, and b) the brother of someone I consider a friend?!”

“Makes the decision easier or harder?” Tauriel asked.

“Way harder,” Sigrid commented. She turned when her phone started to ring. Leaning over to grab it, she stared at the screen a moment. Lifting her eyes she looked at Tauriel.

“It’s Lagertha,” she said, voice shaking.

“You going to answer it?” Tauriel asked. Sigrid took a few deep breaths before pressing the accept button.

“Hello?” she said.

_“Sigrid! Hi! It’s Lagertha, how are you?”_

“I’m good, how are you?” Sigrid said.

_“Pretty good. I got home safely, very much looking forward to the summer’s break. How are you feeling? How’s the baby?”_

“Good,” Sigrid said, rubbing her belly. “Into my second trimester now, so the morning sickness has mostly subsided. Still have moments here and there. Glad you got home okay.”

_“Good, good. Look. I don’t want to be all weird, but I wanted to know if I could ask you some questions about your insemination.”_

Sigrid felt her heart race a bit, eyes finding Tauriel’s. The redhead had a questioning look on her face. “What… kind of questions?” she asked.

_“Well… okay I guess I just need to be upfront, but I am telling you this in the strictest of confidence.”_

“Okay,” Sigrid said, frowning some as she shifted to tuck her leg under her body.

_“While finishing his studies in Paris, my eldest brother donated sperm for some extra cash. He was on the outs with our uncle and was trying to prove he could take care of himself--.”_

“And he thought donating sperm was the best way to go?” Sigrid asked, arching a brow. At least amusement filled her tone.

_“Yeah… normally he’s smarter than that, but I don’t think he was really thinking. The only reason I’m even telling his embarrassing story is… well I am his baby sister and to me, it’s funny as hell, but I also need some advice.”_

“About what?” Sigrid asked. Tauriel waved her hand at Sigrid, wondering what was going on. Sigrid simply waved at her, mouthing the word later to tell her she’d fill her in once off the phone.

_“Not sure if you know this, but my family is pretty prominent. Needless to say, my uncle flipped his shit when he found out what Fee did. He had my brother contact the sperm bank to get all the samples, but found out one was already purchased by someone.”_

“Okay?” Sigrid asked, her heart hammering against her breastbone.

_“Fee left his contact information for the sperm bank to pass on to the recipient of his sample, but they told him they could only pass it on. There was no guarantee that the recipient would be in touch. I guess I just wanted to talk to you and find out what is told to you on your end as a recipient of a sperm sample.”_

“Well,” Sigrid said, speaking carefully. “That’s kinda how it works. Donors make the choice if they want there to be the option for open donation or not. If they choose not to, donations are completely anonymous and the donor never meets the child or the recipient. If it’s an open donation, it’s up to the recipient’s sole discretion to reach out to the donor if they want the donor to be in their life and know the child that resulted from the insemination. The donor, however, has no legal rights to the baby in either case either. So if an open donation occurs, the donor can’t take the recipient to court for legal rights to the baby or even custody.”

_“Oh… So basically, my brother really doesn’t have anything in his favor to reach the recipient?”_

“Not really,” Sigrid said. “On the flip side of what I said, the recipient has no legal claim to anything from the donor for the child. So let’s say the donor is independently wealthy and the recipient is barely making ends meet. The recipient has no legal legs to stand on to attempt to get money from the donor or request child support payments. It’s in the legal paperwork that when the donor makes their donation, they give up all legal rights to any children that are produced from their donation.”

_“So the donor is literally just that? A donor. No parental rights or legal obligation?”_

“None,” Sigrid said. “Is there concern that your brother wants to be a father to the baby or… ?”

_“It was more that my uncle is concerned about a scandal if this were to get out. We’ve only been back where we should be, our family that is, for the past fifteen years. He’s just worried about rumors and scandals is all. My uncle doesn’t want anything to come out of nowhere if whoever got Fee’s sperm is a gold digger.”_

“That won’t happen,” Sigrid said, reaching up to rub at her forehead.

_“I hope not. Though it does sadden me a bit. To know I have a niece or nephew potentially out there that I’ll never know, but I guess it is what it is if legally the recipient has no desire to reach out to my brother.”_

“I know for a fact that whoever the recipient is won’t be looking for some easy money ticket,” Sigrid said, her hands starting to shake. Tauriel reached over and took her hands. Sigrid had made her decision.

_“You sound awfully sure…”_

“That’s because I’m the one who is carrying your brother’s child.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid comes to Erebor to meet Fíli and his family.

“It’s too damned convenient,” Thorin growled as he paced in the family room. “The girl who carries Fíli’s child just so happens to have also gone to school with Lagertha?”

“Thorin,” Enelya admonished. “You wanted the girl found, she’s been found.”

“She didn’t want to be found really, either,” Lagertha pointed out to her uncle. “She only told me because we _are_ friends.”

“Still too convenient,” Thorin said. “Must have an ulterior--.”

“Stop it,” Freja demanded of her son, thumping her cane on the floor. “Stop looking for ulterior motives everywhere you look. You sound like your great-great grandfather and look where that got this family.”

“And I certainly hope you will refrain from saying such things in front of my client,” a new voice said. Thorin spun, his eyes narrowing as he took in a man of shorter stature. It was obvious he was an attorney, probably a studious one based on the three-piece suit, leather briefcase, and wire-rimmed glasses. Unfortunately the studious nature was somewhat shattered by the unruly amount of curly hair on his head. 

“Who are you?” Thorin demanded.

“Bilbo Baggins. I am the official legal liaison for the House of Girion,” he said, stepping forward to extend his hand. “I have been asked by His Lordship to come with his daughter to ensure that all legal precedence is seen to in this meeting.” He arched a brow and pulled his hand back when Thorin didn’t shake it.

“Meeting? She’s meeting the father of her child. What legal precedence does she need?” Thorin demanded.

“Technically she is meeting the donor of the sperm of the child she is carrying,” Bilbo pointed out. “Your nephew has no legal claim to the child Lady Sigrid carries.”

“*Lady* Sigrid?” Thorin said with his own arched brow.

“Really, brother? Did you not listen when your niece told you who was coming?” Frerin had to ask, amused. He rolled his eyes when Thorin waved his hand. A smirk formed when he saw the lawyer stiffen at the effrontery to the young woman. He moved over to him, grinning a bit at the man. Frerin found him quite feisty. His matchmaker brain immediately imagined him with Bofur, who liked feisty.

“Please excuse my brother. Despite being King and managing to get his betrothed to fall in love with him, he has absolutely no couth or people skills,” Frerin said. “I’m the charming one. Frerin Durin.” He extended his hand, which the shorter man took with a firm shake.

“Archduke of Moria, yes I know,” Bilbo said. “Unlike some, it would appear, I did my homework.”

Frerin laughed even as Thorin stiffened. “Good on you,” Frerin said. He turned to his brother.

“So since you didn’t pay attention, the young Lady Sigrid is the daughter, and heiress presumptive, to Lord Bard Bowman. He seems to have a similar fate as our family, except the House of Girion was displaced a couple centuries ago by Drake’s family in anticipation of targeting Erebor. When we took him down, the good citizens of Dale began the extensive search to find if any descendants from the House of Girion still lived. When Bard Bowman was found, he was installed as the heir presumptive to the Dale crown.”

“Which, technically, will eventually make Lady Sigrid a princess,” Bilbo said. “Dale is currently in diplomatic negotiations with the English crown for its independence from the Commonwealth now that the House of Girion has been restored.”

“Then why would a princess have need of being artificially inseminated?” Thorin demanded. “I am sure she has suitors lining up.”

“All of whom have one thing in mind,” Bilbo said, setting his briefcase down. “Gaining a title by being married to royalty. Sigrid has always been a very practical young woman. She made the decision she wanted a child and handled it on her own terms. Before you ask, her father is supportive of her decisions. He has, and will always, support the decisions she makes because she is a smart and practical young woman. Growing up without a mother, in near poverty, will do that to a person.”

“ _Mahal_ ,” Freja said, pushing herself up. “Near poverty and without a mother?”

“Aye,” Frerin said. “Lord Bowman’s wife passed away shortly after the youngest was born, according to what I read.”

“Yes she did,” Bilbo said, sadness filling his voice. “Thyra was an amazing woman. Loving and caring, much like her eldest daughter is. There were some complications with Tilda’s birth. Thyra suffered an amniotic fluid embolism which caused cardiac arrest.”

“What the hell is that?” Fíli asked, finally speaking up.

“It’s a rare complication during pregnancy,” a new female voice said. The family turned to see Sigrid walking in, Tauriel just behind her. “Generally it’s anything from the placental bed of the uterus that can enter the bloodstream of the mother and triggers an allergic-like reaction. In my mother’s case, it was amniotic fluid. Once Tilda was born, they attempted to revive her, but couldn’t.”

Dís and Lagertha were the first to move. Lagertha to hug Sigrid, practically dancing over the obvious swell of her abdomen. Dís to first shake her hand before drawing her into a gentle hug. Fíli, for his part, couldn’t stop staring. It was one thing to know that he would meet this woman, he just hadn’t expected the raw emotion he would feel upon meeting her.

There was something about her, the seriousness in her face that reminded him so much of himself. Knowing part of her story, he was reminded even more. Physically, she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. Her face had an ancient beauty that many woman now seemed to lack, with big dark blue eyes, a soft and full mouth, and long hair that was the color of a piece of caramel. What he hadn’t anticipated was the raw ache of emotion that hit him and the wave of immediate desire upon seeing her body swollen with his child. He had heard tales of how a woman had a certain glow about her when pregnant, having not met many of them. The few he had met rarely had this aforementioned glow. Maybe it was simply that he couldn’t see it because it was something that held no interest to him.

“Thank you for coming,” his mother’s words brought him out of his reverie. “I know the conditions are not the most ideal and you didn’t have to meet us legally.”

“Yes she--,” Thorin started to say.

“Do not finish that statement,” Freja said with a warning. “You may be a grown man and king of Erebor, but I am still your mother and I will take you over my knee.”

Thorin’s face flushed hotly. “Mother,” he said.

“Do not _mother_ me, young man,” Freja said, thumping her cane. She walked over to Sigrid. “This young woman has already been through enough harassment from this family and has put up with it so far. She did not have to.”

“Then why--,” Thorin cringed away as his mother gave him a slashing look. Enelya walked over and rested a soothing hand on her fiancé’s arm. She had a very amused look on her face.

“Despite what you think, your majesty,” Sigrid said. “I am not after anything. I had not decided fully I wanted to meet the donor when I received Lagertha’s call. I knew that I couldn’t not meet him after that. Not when I learned that I carried a friend’s brother’s child.”

“I, for one, am thrilled,” Lagertha said, hugging Sigrid again. “I couldn’t think of a better person to give birth to my niece or nephew.” She put her hand on Sigrid’s belly, grinning. “Do you know what you are having yet?”

“Not yet,” Sigrid said. “I haven’t decided yet if I want to find out.”

“Of course you should find out,” Thorin said. “Especially to know if it’s a male or not.”

“May I remind you that Sigrid doesn’t have to do anything?” Bilbo piped up. He walked over to the group and stood beside Sigrid. “She is here as a sign of good faith and nothing more. Legally speaking, the Durins, DaBragis, and the crown of Erebor have no claim on this child.”

“Like hell!” Thorin exploded.

“Enough,” Fíli snapped at his uncle. “Mister Baggins is right. I signed away any rights I had to the child when I donated my sperm. Changing my donation to open for the only person who got one of the vials doesn’t change any of that legality.”

“Then new papers will be drawn up,” Thorin said. “Frerin, contact Balin, we--.”

“Thorin, stop,” Enelya said, her voice much softer and calm than Thorin’s. “Come with me.” She pulled on his arm to drag him out of the room.

“No, this needs to…” The rest of his words were lost as the deceptively strong woman dragged the king of Erebor from the sitting room.

“Well then,” Frerin said. “I think under those circumstances, we should leave Fíli and Lady Sigrid to talk.”

“Actually,” Sigrid said. “I’d prefer a chance to get some rest. While not a long trip, I do tire more easily and would like to settle in more before there are any discussions.”

“I agree,” Dís said, with Freja nodding. “My eldest brother is a lot to take even when he’s not being a blowhard.”

“Love,” Finn said with an amused, yet admonishing, tone. She simply waved her hand, giving her mother her best game smile when the older woman gave her only daughter a sideways glance.

“Lagertha, why don’t you show Sigrid and her friend to their rooms?” Finn suggested.

“Tauriel,” Sigrid supplied. “She’s my best friend and roommate.”

“Welcome,” Freja said. “And Finn, that is a marvelous idea. Lagertha, you go and do that. We will see you both at dinner later, Lady Sigrid.”

Lagertha turned to lead Tauriel and Sigrid out of the sitting room to head for the stairs. Sigrid glance at Fíli, the father of her child, before turning to follow Lagertha and Tauriel. She couldn’t deny that he was even more handsome in person than he was in the images she had seen. This was the man that was half of her child.

 _’Genetically only,’_ her mind reminded herself. _’He is only the other genetic half that created your child. That is all.’_ Of course, her libido wasn’t listening to her head in that moment.

“This is your suite,” Lagertha said, breaking into Sigrid’s thoughts. She had even realized that they had gotten to the second floor where the rooms were. “Your things should already be inside.” She moved forward and hugged Sigrid again. “I am so glad you are here.”

“Is it horrible of me to reserve judgement, despite that I am happy to see you?” Sigrid asked her.

Lagertha laughed and pulled back. “Not at all. I know how overbearing my family can be, especially Uncle Thorin,” she said. She squeezed Sigrid’s hand. “You rest. We’ll talk later. I’ll show Tauriel to her suite.”

“Thanks, Lagertha,” Sigrid said.

True to her word, Lagertha escorted Tauriel to her suite of rooms. She took a few quick glances down the hall and up again before stepping inside and closing the door before finding herself wrapped around the willowy redhead, their mouths devouring one another immediately. It was a heated embrace, Lagertha’s hands moving beneath the fabric of Tauriel’s shirt. She pulled back enough to pull it up and over her head, smiling as the red tresses of her hair flowed out and around them like fire. 

Tauriel pulled back and grabbed the blonde’s hand, leading her further into the suite until she found the bedroom. She paused when Lagertha wrapped her arms around her lithe form, pressing nipping kisses to her neck and shoulder. Pulling back only enough, she turned and began pulling off Lagertha’s shirt, her mouth dampening as Lagertha’s full breasts practically spilled over her bra.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming with Sig,” Lagertha whispered, letting her long fingers brush against Tauriel’s collarbone and down over one small breast. A smile quirked at the corner of her lips when she noticed one of the redhead’s nipples tighten beneath the lace bra.

“Last minute decision and I wanted to surprise you,” Tauriel commented. Her fingers moved to start working at the waist of Lagertha’s jeans. “Are you surprised?”

“Ver… _mahal_ ,” Lagertha whispered, her eyes fluttering as Tauriel’s fingers slipped beneath her jeans to the juncture of her thighs. “Bed.”

Tauriel slipped the fingers of her other hand into Lagertha’s blonde hair, nipping her lower lip. “Bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yes. I am technically breaking up Kíli/Tauriel for this 'fic. When it was suggested to me to have Lagertha be a lesbian, my brain immediately latched onto the idea of her and Tauriel. However, I have an idea that I am thinking about running with that'll create some interesting confusion between Kíli, Lagertha, and Tauriel without creating an actual love triangle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting dream for Sigrid; A misunderstanding between Kíli, Lagertha, and Tauriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll: Tell me in the comments who I should pair up Frerin with. Bilbo IS an option, but truth be told I am leaning towards Bilbo/Bofur. I'd prefer Dwalin and Balin to not be a choice because I usually write that they are cousins to the Durins/DaBragi clan. But throw in someone who hasn't been at all introduce as you see fit. If I do not know them in the Tolkien 'verse and they are the "winner", I'll look them up!
> 
> Votes:  
> Frerin/Tilda- 2

_Male laughter filled the air as an infectious giggle accompanied it as a little girl with dark blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and adorable dimples was tossed into the air by her father. Sigrid couldn’t help but smile, soothing a hand over her slightly swelling belly as Fíli turned to grin at her before spinning their daughter into a circle. It was like music to Sigrid’s ears to hear her daughter excitedly encouraging her father to spin her again and again…_

Sigrid jerked awake, trying to blink away the dream. She frowned, trying to puzzle out where she was a moment. Realization dawned and she felt her face flush with embarrassment over dreaming of a life with the blonde prince. _‘It’s just exhaustion from traveling,’_ she told herself. The frown deepened as the voices that had woken her grew louder.

Rising from the bed, she got to her feet and smoothed a hand over her hair as she walked to the door. Opening it, she winced at both the light and the volume of voices. Apparently her nap had created a mild headache that was going to be made worse by the sudden fighting in the hall.

“My own **_sister_**!” a dark-haired man that looked almost like a younger version of King Thorin stood there, yelling at Lagertha. A half-dressed Lagertha. Her hair was rumpled and she was standing in Tauriel’s door, with Tauriel just as rumpled behind her.

“Kíli, you need to calm down,” Fíli was saying from beside his brother. Sigrid immediately recognized now that the dark-haired man was the younger prince and middle DaBragi sibling. 

“Calm down? Calm down! Fíli I just caught our sister in bed with the girl I’ve been dating!” Kíli yelled. “How the hell am I supposed to calm down?”

“Well for one, you woke up Sigrid,” Tauriel quipped sarcastically. “And two, you can bloody well listen when I say I have never met you before!”

“The hell you haven’t! We were just together two nights ago!” Kíli said. “Are you some sort of royal bed hopper? One isn’t enough so move through the family? Was Fíli next?”

“Too far, brother,” Lagertha snapped. “Tauriel just said she’s never met you before and I know she would never lie to me!”

“I just said—wait.” Kíli stopped, frowning in confusion. “Who is Tauriel?”

Lagertha’s eyebrow rose and she gestured to the redhead. “She is,” she said. “The woman you claim to be dating.”

“Her name’s not Tauriel,” Kíli said. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. “False identities now? Bloody perfect. I bet you set this up with your pregnant friend!”

“Oy!” Sigrid said. “Nothing was set up between Tauriel and I so back the hell off!”

Fíli raised his hands. “All right, everyone calm down,” he said. “Kíli you need to stop and breathe. You’re starting to sound like Uncle Thorin. There has to be an honest explanation for all of this.”

“Homophobic prick,” Tauriel murmured.

“Now wait just a damn minute,” Kíli said. “I knew Lagertha was a lesbian and I have absolutely no problem with that. What I have a problem with is some gold-digging bitch attempting to take advantage of me and of her!”

“Kíli Náin Lûnivar Frár DaBragi, I swear by Mahal himself that if you say one more derogatory thing towards Tauriel, I will skin you alive,” Lagertha said in a low voice.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thorin’s deep voice interrupted as he approached with Enelya.

“Starting to think you were right, Uncle,” Kíli said. “About gold-diggers--.” He stepped back as Lagertha advanced, but Tauriel stopped her.

“All right, stop,” Sigrid said, rubbing at her temples. Fíli immediately moved over to her.

“Are you all right?” he asked. She lifted her darker blue eyes to look into his lighter ones. She gave a shaky smile but nodded before turning her gaze to Kíli.

“Apparently you met someone who you think Tauriel is,” Sigrid said. “What did she say her name was?”

Kíli looked at Tauriel, his lips curling in a sneer. “Silvia,” he said. He frowned when he saw Tauriel’s face shift and a chuckle escaped her, exchanging a look with Sigrid.

“Hang on,” Sigrid said. She turned and ducked back into her room. After a moment she returned, her cell phone in hand. She walked over to Kíli, scrolling through it until she paused. She turned the phone to him, showing a picture of herself being flanked by Tauriel… and Tauriel.

“What…” Kíli said with a confused look, taking the phone.

“Tauriel is an identical twin,” Sigrid explained. “Silvia is her twin’s name.”

“Silvia is also straight as the arrows she shoots as a competitive archer,” Tauriel explains. “And you are just her type.”

“Loud mouth and assholey?” Lagertha mumbled, glaring at her brother. She felt Tauriel’s small hand soothe a line down her back.

“Shit,” Kíli murmured, his eyes closing. When he opened them, he looked at his sister and Tauriel apologetically. “I am so sorry.”

“Would someone explain to me what the hell is happening?” Thorin demanded. “And why my niece and this woman are half-naked in the hallway?”

“Well first, my big brother needs to learn how to knock,” Lagertha said. She was still glaring at her brother.

“I heard you moaning!” Kíli said, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. “I didn’t know you were dating anyone and I thought something was wrong!”

“If you can’t tell when someone is moaning in pleasure, then you may need to spend more time with Silvia!” Lagertha said. She glanced at Tauriel. “By the way, you never told me you were a twin.”

“It hadn’t come up in conversation yet and we hadn’t reached the meet the family moment yet,” Tauriel pointed out.

“Focus, children,” Enelya said, resting a soothing hand on Thorin’s arm.

“From what I gathered,” Fíli said. “Is that Kíli, thinking something was wrong with Lagertha, stormed into the room and found her and Tauriel getting reacquainted. Obviously it led to a huge misunderstanding in thinking Tauriel was her sister, whom, apparently, Kíli has been seeing.”

“Someone we knew nothing about,” Thorin said, giving his nephew a look.

“Not everyone wants to be under a magnifying glass, Uncle,” Kíli said. “Not so new in a relationship.”

“Which would explain why we didn’t know Lagertha was seeing anyone either,” Thorin said, his gaze shifting to his niece. “Yet she’s been seeing her long enough to be intimate with her.”

“Our relationship started out as sex only,” Lagertha said boldly. She reached her hand back to interlock her fingers with Tauriel’s. “It just so happened to grow into something more important for us both. Not that it’s anyone’s business.”

“You are a princess of Erebor--,” Thorin started. He was cut off as a small hand covered his mouth.

“What your uncle means, is he is happy as long as you are happy,” Enelya said. She looked at Kíli. “Maybe you should invite your young lady as well to visit if you wish and if you are ready.”

“Maybe,” Kíli murmured.

“I think you all have everything well in control,” Enelya said, pushing Thorin around. “But Kíli, don’t expect Lagertha and Tauriel to forgive you outright. You said some pretty nasty things while I was here. I can’t imagine what else you may have said before we arrived.”

“I know,” Kíli said. “Thanks, Aunt Enelya.”

“I am not--,” Thorin was cut off once more as Enelya pushed him down the hall and around the corner towards their suite of rooms. And away from the younger people.

“Is this normal in your family?” Sigrid asked Fíli once they were gone.

Fíli chuckled. “Actually? This is mild,” he teased.

Taking a deep breath, Kíli walked over to his sister. “I am… so sorry,” he said. “I really am. I…” He looked down.

“You accused me of sleeping with someone you were seeing,” Lagertha said, her anger giving away to deep hurt. “You actually think me capable of hurting you like that?”

“No!” Kíli said.

“So you simply think Tauriel or anyone would only be interested in me because I’m royal,” Lagertha said.

“No!” Kíli said again. He sighed and ran a hand through his loose dark hair. “I just… I just reacted. I saw someone that looked like Silvia having sex with someone else and I flipped. It only registered second that it was with my sister and it made my anger worse.”

“Kíli, I would never hurt you like that,” Lagertha said. “Never.”

“I know,” Kíli said. “I just…” He winced before looking at Tauriel. “I’m sorry I just… our uncle has been going on and on about people trying to use us and I thought the worst. I am so sorry.”

“I accept your apology,” Tauriel said. “And I do understand. Being friends with Sigrid and seeing how people treated her after her family was reinstated as the rulers of Dale, I know how people can be. I’m not like that. I wish this happened differently, it would have made a lot more sense if we had met under different circumstances and Silvia would have been brought up in a much different way.”

“This isn’t the first time they’ve caused confusion,” Sigrid said. “Not this kind of confusion, but when I found out Tauriel was a twin, I was just as confused. It’s such a common thing for them that they don’t think to tell people.”

“Yeah…” Tauriel admitted, looking sheepish. “She’s right. And while we’ve never been caught in bed, until now, with someone we are seeing, there have been a couple times when my girlfriend at the time has kissed Silvia thinking her me, or I’ve been kissed by Silvia’s boyfriend at the time.”

“Though this is the first time in memory you two have dated siblings,” Sigrid pointed out. Her arms crossed over her chest as she pinned Lagertha and Tauriel with a look. “By the way, neither of you could tell _me_ you were seeing each other?” She looked at Tauriel. “We got the letter from the sperm bank and found out Lagertha was related and not a word?”

“Like I told Uncle Thorin,” Lagertha said. “Our relationship started out as sex only, which was a couple months ago. We didn’t expect it to grow into more, but it has. And we didn’t want to be scrutinized so we decided to keep it to ourselves until we were ready to tell others.”

“I really am sorry,” Kíli told his sister.

Lagertha sighed. She tightened her robe around her before walking over and hugging her brother. “You are an idiot,” she said. “But you are my idiot. This almost puts you back above Fíli for idiocy, though he’s currently still winning for the sperm donor situation.”

“Hey!” Fíli said.

“Oh come off it,” Lagertha said, stepping away from Kíli.

“She’s right, Fee,” Kíli said with a grin. “That was a pretty dumb move.” His eyes widened and lifted his hand to Sigrid, who was flushed red. “Not that it hasn’t… oh hell.”

“Regardless of it bringing you closer into my life, Sig,” Lagertha said. “Fíli was the bonehead in this situation, not you. You are just the innocent bystander in all this and perfectly within your rights to have gotten pregnant how you decided it. Fíli’s choice for choosing to donate sperm? Not so much.”

“I thought you two were on my side?” Fíli asked.

“We are,” Kíli said. “Doesn’t mean it still wasn’t a dumb move.”

“I feel like I should be insulted, but I’m not,” Sigrid said. “Only because I imagine this would be the same conversation I’d be having with Bain and Tilda if Bain did the same thing. Only I think there would be a lot of head slapping from Tilda.”

“No think, there would be,” Tauriel said. “Pretty sure she is a redhead beneath that light brown hair with how much of a spitfire she is.”

“She’s been hanging around you too much,” Sigrid teased Tauriel. Tauriel simply grinned.

Lagertha shifted where she stood. “I think since we got that cleared up… we should probably get back to whatever we need to do before we all meet up later for dinner,” she said. 

“Yeah… um… I’m going to… yeah,” Kíli said before turning on his heel and heading down the hall towards his suite of rooms.

Tauriel gave Fíli and Sigrid a wave before Lagertha was dragging her back into her suite, closing the door behind them. Both heard the distinct click of a lock, ensuring that no one could walk in on them this time.

Shaking his head, Fíli glanced at Sigrid. She offered him a small smile before hooking her thumb towards her suite.

“I… I’m going to lie back down,” she said.

“Of course,” Fíli said. “See you at dinner?”

“Yeah,” Sigrid said. Fíli gave her a small bow before turning to head to his own suite down the hall. She watched him go a moment and dashed into her room when she saw him pause and start to turn to look back at her.

It didn’t take her long to fall back asleep, nor did it take long for her dream from before to pick right back up where it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silvia means child of the forest. I thought it was a fitting parallel to Tauriel, who is the daughter of the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid and Fíli have some one on one time with one another. A little of Erebor's history is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I finally updated! Stupid writer's block...

When Sigrid woke from her nap, she realized it was much later than she had anticipated. With a groan, she sat up, wondering if she should just take a soothing bath and go back to bed for the night. She had to admit, this was the one thing about pregnancy she didn’t like, the constant exhaustion.

Her stomach, however, had very different ideas when it growled and she realized she should definitely eat something. Glancing at the clock, she knew dinner would be long past. She wondered why Tauriel hadn’t come to wake her. Though Tauriel knew that Sigrid was still reeling from so much, she probably wanted her to rest as much as she could.

Slipping her feet into her shoes, she rose and stretched her back a bit. Noticing a slight chill in the air from the air conditioning, she picked up a shawl she had brought with her and wrapped it around her shoulders before heading out of her suite. She was proud of herself that she was able to find the estate’s main sitting room she had been escorted from earlier that day. She paused when she saw Fíli sitting in a large, plush chair. He was dressed very casually in a polo shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar and revealed lightly tanned skin and a pair of jeans that molded to his muscular frame. They were obviously well-worn and the fabric looked soft from multiple washings. His feet were bare, one propped up on his knee as he read a book that was in his lap.

Glancing up, Fíli caught her eye. “Hi,” he said.

“Hey,” Sigrid replied. She hesitated a moment before stepping further into the room. “Sorry for missing dinner.”

He gave a soft smile, his cheeks dimpling as he shook his head. “No sorry needed at all,” he said. “Thorin wanted us to wake you, but Grandmama and I both insisted you should rest as long as you needed.”

Sigrid’s nose wrinkled. “Is your uncle a jerk or does he just dislike me on principle?” she asked.

“No, he’s a bit of a jerk,” Fíli teased. He grinned when Sigrid huffed a laugh. “Honestly, he’s just a hard ass sometimes. Our family has been through all sorts of hell over the years and it hardened him a great deal.”

“How so?” Sigrid asked.

Setting his book down, Fíli pushed himself to his feet. “Why don’t I explain while I make you something?” he suggested. “I am sure you are probably hungry.”

Her stomach answered for her as she placed her hands over the swell of her belly. She laughed as Fíli grinned wider. “You could say that,” she said. “Baby doesn’t let me forget meal times too often.”

“Not surprised,” Fíli said, leading her out of the sitting room and towards the expansive kitchen. “Amad reminds us often that she ate more than both my uncles, father, and Dwalin combined when she was pregnant with all of us.”

“Dwalin?” Sigrid asked as she walked with Fíli.

“Cousin,” Fíli explained. “Well cousin-uncle, I should say.”

“Cousin-uncle?” Sigrid asked. “That’s a term I’ve not heard in a long time. How?”

“Dwalin’s father, Fundin, is my grandmother’s elder brother,” Fíli said, holding out a stool for Sigrid once in the kitchen. He walked around the large island counter to the refrigerator to begin pulling things out to make her dinner. “Dwalin’s brother, Balin, is fifteen years older than Uncle Thorin. Grandmama was five when he was born to her brother.”

Sigrid nodded. “So your uncle Thorin grew up with this Dwalin?” she asked.

“Yep,” Fíli said, starting to cut up pieces of chicken. “When Thorin made the play for Erebor, Dwalin was right beside him with Uncle Frerin and Adad.”

“Made the… wait…” Sigrid tilted her head. “I read this. Your family has only been back in the ruling seat the past fifteen years. Does this have to do with why your uncle is such a hard man?”

“You can say hard ass, it’s all right,” Fíli teased. He tossed the chicken into the skillet beside him to start cooking it. He sobered a bit as he stirred. “But yes it is.”

“What happened?” Sigrid questioned.

“Civil war,” Fíli said. “You know the history of the Romanovs, right?”

Sigrid slowly nodded. “Imperial Russia failed throughout the 19th and early 20th century to modernize its archaic social, economic and political structures while maintaining the stability of ubiquitous devotion to an autocratic monarch,” she said. “At least that’s a simplification of what some historians believed was the start of the February Revolution that eventually led to Nicholas II’s abdication.”

Fíli nodded. “Similar thought process,” he said. “Basically my great-great grandfather, Dáin, refused to listen to the people, and his advisors, and bring Erebor into a modernizing time. He felt it took power away from the monarchy. Unfortunately, my great-grandfather, Thrór, agreed with him. After Dáin died, Thrór took the throne, but he also made some bad choices and allowed Smaug Drake to become one of his advisors. Through manipulations and machinations, Smaug overthrew our family and sent Erebor into political and economic turmoil. We were exiles, the only thing keeping us afloat was the fact that my father’s family did not abandon us. They believe in the marriage between our families and would assist us when we were ready to reclaim our home.”

“Why did it take so long?” Sigrid asked. “I mean, if it was when your great-grandfather was king.”

“Smaug, we later found out, arranged for his cronie, Azog, to assassinate Thrór,” Fíli said. “I never met him, it was before I was born. All the memories I have of my grandfather, Thráin, are of his grief and the beginnings of dementia. Losing his father like that took its toll.”

“I’m sorry,” Sigrid said softly.

Fíli smiled tightly as he cooked some pasta beside the chicken. “Anyway,” he said. “A family friend, Gandalf Láthspell, started working with Uncle Thorin. They came up with a plan to get the family seat back. It wasn’t easy, there was already civil war in the streets and everything was a mess. Those loyal to our family joined my uncles on their mission. Lives were lost, my Uncle Frerin lost most of his right leg, but in the end we were triumphant.”

“Lost most of his leg?” Sigrid questioned. 

Fíli nodded, putting the now drained pasta into a bowl with the chicken he had sautéed and added a few vegetables with some olive oil. “For about a year he was bound to a wheelchair,” he said. “Then he was fitted with a prosthetic so he could walk again.”

“Wow,” Sigrid said, taking the bowl when he handed it over. “And your Uncle Thorin?”

“Uncle Thorin was injured pretty badly, too,” Fíli said, leaning on the counter. “Took a gunshot wound to the chest. We almost didn’t think he was going to make it, but he did. It put a lot of things into perspective for him, but it also left him very jaded.” He glanced at Sigrid. “All of his blustering over gold-digging that he’s been doing and demands to find you when he first found out what I had done, it hasn’t been anything against you personally. Ever since we got Erebor back, he’s terrified that the wrong person will manage to get into our lives the same way Drake did and bring it all crashing down again.”

“Your family isn’t the only one Smaug Drake brought down,” Sigrid said. “Or rather I should say the Drake family. Apparently the manipulations and machinations were a family trait.”

“So I read,” Fíli said. “Uncle Frerin and I both read up on what happened to the House of Girion and Dale due to the Drake family. Seems they would stop at nothing to get their claws into just about everything they could, especially since Dale and Erebor were allies once upon a time.”

“Really?” Sigrid asked. “I mean I know some, but I haven’t had a chance to really study Dale’s history.”

“Really,” Fíli said. “In fact, I can show you some books that we have that are from Dale’s history. Just before the House of Girion was taken down, there was actually a betrothal between our families.”

“Oh?” Sigrid asked, taking a bite of the food.

“Hm mm,” Fíli said. “Between Fíli of Erebor and Sigrid of Dale.”

Sigrid paused her fork in the middle of her next bite. “Now you are teasing me,” she said, arching a brow at him.

Fíli laughed. “I tease you not,” he said. “Lagertha even had a good laugh when she saw it as we were looking at our family histories. Apparently one of my ancestors was named Fíli, which is most likely where my name comes from. He was the third son of the reigning king of Erebor at the time. In order to strengthen relations between Erebor and Dale even further, he agreed to the marriage of his son to the second youngest daughter of the king of Dale, who was named Sigrid.”

“Watch her try to say that me ending up pregnant with your child is fate,” Sigrid said, going back to eating.

“She already has,” Fíli said, pushing off the counter to grab something to drink. “I kindly reminded her that I have no claim on your baby, that this was just a formal meeting between us.”

“I’m sure your family hopes differently,” Sigrid said.

Fíli glanced at her, noticing her poking at her food. “I’ll be honest,” he said. “ _ **I**_ am hoping differently, but I know that legally I have no claim and this is simply you appeasing me because of my uncle forcing me to find out who got the last vial I couldn’t get back.” 

“Why do I hear a but?” Sigrid questioned.

“But I do hope that we can get to know one another,” Fíli said. He leaned his elbows on the counter, watching her. “I’m not my uncle. Deep down, Thorin wants what is best for all of us, especially the baby. He sees things strictly in black and white, sometimes, when it comes to family. To him, that baby is a Durin, and the idea of a Durin being out in the world without being a part of the rest of us doesn’t sit well with him.”

“But this baby is only a Durin by genetics,” Sigrid said. “If you hadn’t revealed what you had done, you never would have known about this baby.”

“I know,” Fíli said. “I’m not saying the things that my uncle has said or how he has acted are correct, but it’s what he feels. He would do anything for his kin, has done anything. In his mind, you and this baby are family now.”

“And you?” Sigrid asked, finishing her dinner. “You keep telling me how Thorin thinks and what he feels, what is in his mind. What about you?”

“Right now, I just want to get to know you,” Fíli said. “I won’t lie and say that I don’t want to be a part of this baby’s life, but I know I have no claim to it legally. And I’m not saying I want to get to know you to try and get you to give me a claim. I just want to learn more about you and know the woman who just happens to be pregnant with a child that is genetically linked to me.”

“You are choosing words very carefully,” Sigrid said, tilting her head.

“I am,” Fíli said. “I don’t want you to feel cornered or pressured. I won’t lie. It’s hard to not refer to your baby as mine, to not lay some sort of claim as a father would. However, I know I am not a father. I am a sperm donor, nothing more.”

“Do…” Sigrid frowned, pausing in her question. “Gods, I can’t believe I am asking this… do you want to be a father to this baby?” she finally asked.

“Do you want an honest answer?” Fíli asked. Sigrid nodded. “Yes. But I don’t want to be a father just because the baby is genetically a part of me. I… the moment Lagertha told us she knew you, she spoke so highly of you, I knew I wanted to meet you. I wanted to meet a woman who could gain that much respect from my sister. When you walked in, I knew even more that I wanted to get to know you.”

“Because of the baby,” Sigrid said.

“Not just because of the baby,” Fíli said. “If we had met before you were ever pregnant, I would want to know you. Hell, I’ve wanted to before. Lagertha’s talked about you before, but I never put it all together until after she told me you were the one carrying my… the baby. She only talks about a select few people she’s met at school and you always intrigued me when she spoke of you.”

“I… don’t know what to say,” Sigrid admitted softly.

“Say you’ll stay,” Fíli said. He waved his hand when she jerked her head up to him in disbelief. “I mean longer than the few days you have planned. Stay with us for the summer. I know you are on break and Lagertha mentioned you weren’t going to work because you wanted to get ready for the baby’s arrival. Just… give a chance for us to get to know one another. If you choose to end up leaving and cut me out of your life, I’ll respect that because you have that legal right, but can we at least get to know one another?”

Sigrid studied his face a moment. She saw nothing but sincerity in his expression. Finally she nodded. “All right,” she said. “I’ll stay for the summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to play with the idea of "Middle Earth" Fíli and Sigrid being together by throwing in the whole ancestor betrothal happening before the fall of the House of Girion.
> 
> Also I did some research on cousin terminology, because I always get confused when it comes to second cousins and how people are once removed, etc. And this is what I found to describe Dwalin. He is technically Fíli's first cousin once removed. However, I love the sister-son terminology used in Tolkien's work and therefore I like this concept to describe first cousins once removed:
> 
> For a male in the higher generation, "cousin-uncle" or "second uncle"  
> For a female in the higher generation, "cousin-aunt" or "second aunt"  
> For a male in the lower generation, "cousin-nephew" or "second nephew"  
> For a female in the lower generation, "cousin-niece" or "second niece"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli is having a hard time keeping his attraction under control just as Tilda arrives in Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this. Not sure if it's my best, but I am suffering through horrendous writer's block I am trying to work through to post on stories.

If someone had ever told Fíli that he would look at a woman who was pregnant and find it extremely sexy, he would have probably laughed in that person’s face. Despite finding Sigrid attractive when he met her, he probably still would have laughed at the idea that pregnancy was sexy.

Pregnancy on Sigrid, however, was sexy as hell and it was driving Fíli’s libido into overdrive. He was finding it increasingly difficult to not want to pull the woman into his arms and kiss her. It had started the day after she had agreed to stay the summer and she had worn a sundress that fell to mid-thigh and draped over her growing belly. The straps showed off tantalizing shoulders and slim arms while emphasizing her breasts. He suspected that she was already decently endowed prior to becoming pregnant, but as her body prepared to feed their unborn child, her curves were even more on display. 

Despite never having been a leg man before, he couldn’t deny how gorgeous Sigrid’s were as he often found himself staring at them, especially while she walked around and he saw each muscle shifting beneath smooth skin. Fíli had suspected he could keep his growing attraction to the woman in check. It shouldn’t have been that hard, he was good at hiding his emotions. It came with the territory of being in the public eye so much. Yet he still found himself wanting to simply wrap Sigrid into his arms and never let go, especially to take her to his room and show her how they should have made their child together.

Today was even worse, as she lounged beside the pool and laughed with his sister and Tauriel. She was wearing a two piece swimsuit that wasn’t nearly as skimpy as what Tauriel or Lagertha were wearing, but there was something about how the fabric clung to Sigrid’s curves while accentuating her rounding belly. He really had to force himself to not think of her curves so his treacherous body wouldn’t give anything away in his swim trunks.

He was glad to see Sigrid laughing. She had received a letter from her sister a couple days ago that had left her overly tense. His mother had been gracious to tell Sigrid that her sister could come stay with them as well during the summer so the two could still be close while Sigrid remained. He had thought it would have eased her concerns, yet they hadn’t. She was grateful and relieved at Dís’ generosity, but she still seemed tense over the prospect. It made him wonder why.

“Lady Sigrid,” the butler said as he came out onto the patio. “Your sister has arrived.” Fíli glanced at Sigrid, his eyebrow twitching upwards when he saw her sigh in an almost resigned way before she was pushing herself up off of the lounge chair and grabbing her cover up.

“I’ll escort you,” he said as he fell into step with her.

“You don’t…” she trailed off, but stopped. She knew he would simply say that he knew he didn’t have to, but that he wanted to. Instead, she offered a small smile and a nod. They were both trying.

“Siggy!” 

Fíli wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when seeing Sigrid’s younger sister. Despite Tauriel commenting on how the younger woman could make a soldier blush with her cussing, he still expected a much younger person. He had to remind himself that Sigrid and Tilda were only four years apart. He supposed that he kept visualizing her younger because of the knowledge that Sigrid had pretty much raised her siblings while her father worked after her mother had passed away. It made him forget that Sigrid had been a child in her own right when she took on the mantle of mother.

“Tilda,” Sigrid said, smiling, though it seemed a bit strained. She hugged her sister and Fíli could see the genuine affection. It made him curious about the strained smile and the obvious resignation to Tilda being here.

“You look as gorgeous as ever,” Tilda said, pulling back to rest her hands on Sigrid’s expanding belly. “How is my little niece doing?”

“Your niece _or_ nephew is doing just fine,” Sigrid said, fond amusement lacing her voice and was obvious as she rolled her eyes with a shake of her head when Tilda waved her hand.

“Please, this little one is a girl,” she said. “I’m sure of…” Her eyes moved past Sigrid to the entryway that led towards the deeper interior of the house. Fíli shifted and saw Frerin walking towards them, obviously having enjoyed a workout based on the loose fitting pants and the unbuttoned shirt that showed off his muscular frame.

“Oh…” Frerin said, quickly buttoning at least a couple of buttons on his shirt. “My apologies, Lady Sigrid. I completely forgot today was the day your sister would be arriving. I am assuming this lovely young woman is she?”

“Yes,” Sigrid said. “Tilda, this is Prince Royal Frerin Durin, the Archduke of Moria. Frerin, this is my sister, the Lady Tilda Bowman of Dale.”

“Your Highness,” Tilda said, executing a rather regal curtsey, even in her well-traveled jeans.

“Soon to be Princess if I am correct in current negotiations,” Frerin said. “And please, I prefer no formalities when in the walls of my home. Call me Frerin.” He extended his hand, bending down to kiss the back of Tilda’s after she took his hand. “A pleasure, Lady Tilda.”

“Just Tilda,” she said. “I haven’t exactly gotten used to the Lady part yet.” 

“I hardly doubt that, my dear,” he said. He felt her fingers tighten around his when he gave her a cheeky grin and a wink.

“Tilda, this is Frerin’s nephew, Fíli daBragi,” Sigrid said, forcing her sister to look away from Frerin. Sigrid had to keep from narrowing her eyes at her sister when she didn’t let go of Frerin’s hand right away.

“The sperm donor,” Tilda quipped, earning a raised eyebrow from Fíli.

Sigrid’s cheeks flushed bright red before she snatched her sister’s hand from Frerin’s. “All right, you are coming with me,” she snapped, dragging her sister away from the two men.

“It was nice to meet you Frerin,” Tilda called. “I look forward to—oof!” Her words were cut off by her sister yanking her up the stairs and around the corner.

Frerin laughed and looked at Fíli. “I like her fire,” he said.

Fíli’s eyebrow arched further as he looked at his uncle. “Tread lightly, Uncle,” he warned. “I don’t want Sigrid uncomfortable or to flee before the end of the summer and cutting me out of her life. Can you not be such a flirt with her sister?”

“Her sister is obviously a grown woman. An extremely lovely one at that,” Frerin said. He lifted his hands when Fíli started to speak. “I will do nothing untoward.” His nephew inclined his head and glanced up the stairs before he turned to head back out to the pool. Frerin watched him go before glancing up the stairs himself.

“However, if she is untoward, I won’t protest.”

## 

♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦

“This place is _nice_ ,” Tilda said once her sister released her arm once inside her room. She set her bag on the bed, moving to look out the large windows as Sigrid sat on the edge of the bed.

“Tilda, you need to behave,” Sigrid said. “Da is really upset with you.”

“Da will get over it,” Tilda said. “I’m not a little girl anymore.”

“He walked in on you in bed with Thranduil Greenleaf!” Sigrid said. “Not only is he one of Da’s business associates, he’s old enough to be your father! He’s older than Da!”

“What can I say, I like older men,” Tilda said, her tone flippant. She glanced at her sister, who looked perturbed and rolled her eyes. “Siggy, relax.” She walked over and sat beside her.

“I don’t want to see you hurt, Til,” Sigrid said. “So please. For my sake, behave.”

“Haven’t I?” Tilda asked.

“You were just downstairs flirting with Prince Frerin!” Sigrid said, rising to her feet.

“Who wouldn’t?” Tilda asked. “He’s hot as hell!” She lifted her hands to placate her sister. “Sigrid, chill out.”

“This is important, Tilda!” Sigrid said, rubbing a hand over her belly. “I am trying to get to know these people, without causing scandal or international issue, because of who Fíli is.”

“He’s just the donor,” Tilda said, waving her hand.

“Stop it,” Sigrid said firmly. “I made a promise to get to know him. He didn’t expect to be tossed into this situation when his uncle and king made him find all the donations he made and found out I had taken one of them. Your flippancy over who he--.”

“Come off it, Sig,” Tilda said. “He jacked off to some porn into a cup and earned money to do it. Which looking around seems really fucking off. But that’s what he did, supposedly desperate for money. Stop acting like he’s some fucking saint.”

“And what does that make me?” Sigrid asked her sister, voice tight. “I used that same jacking off to get myself pregnant. Does that make me desperate too?”

Tilda moved over to her sister. “No, of course not!” She tried to reach for her hands. “I didn’t…”

Sigrid stepped away from her. “Get settled in, dinner will be later. Just please behave. If I end up deciding I want these people in mine and my child’s lives for the rest of it, I don’t want something you do to make it more awkward than it already is.” Before her sister could comment, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Tilda groaned, letting her head fall back. “Fuck,” she whispered. Sighing she turned and walked over to the window again, realizing that her sister was probably right. She didn’t need to make things worse for her.

What didn’t help was that she could now see down to the pool. Where a very handsome Frerin Durin was moving through the water like some sort of Greek God. He seemed to feel Tilda’s eyes on him, because the next thing she knew, he was leaning against the side of the pool, his dark head turned to look up at her. Tilda felt her breath catch in her throat as his pale blue eyes caught her hazel colored ones. She saw a smirk tugging at the corners of supple lips as he watched her.

_He keeps looking at me like that, I am not going to be able to stay away. No matter what Siggy wants._


End file.
